Life is tough
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: When the battles over who becomes the overall winner? Chapter 7 finally updated! Please RR! I know it's been up for ages... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Amazon lives

Aurthors Note:If you don't like K{G}/CC and B/V fics then don't read mine!Anyways the rating will go higher in chapters.Ok?  
  
  
Amazon lives  
*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi woke up very early.She got out of bed quietly hoping not to wake Bulma and Lunch.Chichi put daggers in the pocket straps on her ankles,knees and hips,she then picked up her sleeve-less jacket and quietly waled out of there little house made in the forest.'I'm just gonna find some breakfast'Chichi thought.Chichi,Bulma,Lunch and the animal tribe lived in the forest so it was easy to live.The hardest thing was the saiyans.The saiyans go to many planets and capture some of the people and make them into slaves,its mostly humans who they turn in to slaves.Chichi was full chikily and she was daughter of the King and Queen of all the chikilys so that meant she was princess.Chikilys are also very close to saiyans.Chichi was also forced by her parents to get married to a chikily prince who she hated so much.Her father didn't want her to get married to a snob but he had to agree with her mother she was soon to become queen even if she was just 14.Her mother past away on her 13th birthday when they planned her marriage and her father died on her 14th birthday.Chichi had runaway on her 14th birthday because that was when she was suppose to get married to prince Nail.Chichi had long black hair which she ties into a bun.The colours of her eyes were black,shewore a short singlet like shirt which shows her stomach and she also wore short jeans which shows her slim legs.Then she has straps on her hips,knees and ankles that have pockets which she puts her daggers in.She ran for a long time until she finally spotted a deer.Chchi took aim and she was about to throw her dagger when she thought someone was watching her.She looked around herself to see if someone was watching her then she saw something move in the bush.Then all of a sudden out popped a blue haired girl who looked only a couple of years older then Chichi."HIYA CHICHI!"she yelled.  
"WHAT?Oh its only you Bulma."   
"So what are you doing?" "Oh i was hoping to catch that deer over there.  
"Chichi whispered also pointing to where the deer was not bothering to turn around.Bulma looked over her shoulder and giggled.  
"Whats so funny?" asked Chichi confused.Bulma giggled more then stopped.  
"What deer?" asked Bulma giggling even more.  
"That deer ove...." Chichi said as she turned around and pointed to where the deer was and stopped when she realised the deer was gone.   
"Oh no!There goes our breakfast!I wonder what Lunch will say, Bulma,"  
"Dont worry, I will help you find breakfast princess Chichi."  
"OK, come on, lets start looking," Chichi ordered when she suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine.  
"Are you ok princess?" Bulma asked, worried.  
"No, I feel like...like someone's watching us, Bulma," Chichi answered nervously.  
"Dont worry, lets go," Bulma replied.  
"Okay."   
As they searched for breakfast, four boys observed them from the air. The leader of the four boys turned to one of his henchmen.  
"You, I want those women caught!" he ordered.  
"Yes your majesty," they replied and bowed before flying off towards the 2 women.......  
  
  
Aurtours note:Well thats chapter one!So what do you think?R+R!!If i don't get my 10 and over reviews then maybe i won't update chapter two*smirks evilly*and that might be weeks... 


	2. New Arrival's

1 Okay thanks for all the reviews I'm just putting up chapter 2! Yeah! Okay thanks  
  
Kei: Thanks for you're review and the encouragement!  
  
Kat: Thank you for you're review.  
  
LiToxMoNKeY: Jeez I'm trying to go as fast as I can but I've finally done chapter 2!  
  
Crazed T.V. Girl18: You excited? Wow I never knew you would like it.  
  
Hey guys thanks for you're reviews! Okay chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Seen  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then she has lace boots that goes to her ankles. Chichi had been running for a while until she spotted a deer. Chichi silently pulled out her dagger and was about to throw it when she heard a noise coming from the bush, she swirled around and all of a sudden a blue-haired girl appeared from behind the bush. She looked a few years older then her.  
  
  
  
"HIYA CHICHI!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"WHA? Oh its just you Bulma." Chichi sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"Well before you interrupted I was trying to catch that deer over there on the hill." Chichi said pointing to where the deer was without turning around.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked over Chichi's shoulder and giggled.  
  
  
  
"What's so FUNNY Bulma?" Chichi asked looking at her strangely.  
  
  
  
Bulma giggled more then stopped. "What deer?" she laughed thinking it was funny.  
  
  
  
Chichi blinked two times. "Wha?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Are you baka or something?"(A/N: baka means stupid if you didn't know.)Bulma asked laughing her head off.  
  
  
  
Chichi turned around and saw there was NO deer. "Oh," Chichi said blushing.  
  
  
  
"HEY! Hello what's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh I was gonna catch that deer and show you guys that younger people can do it too. Oh boy will Launch laugh at me…what a terrific princess I am…" Chichi whispered.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I Bulma will help you find some breakfast even if it takes a whole hour!" Bulma said saluting Chichi.  
  
  
  
"How? And it feels kinda scary don't you think?" Chichi asked looking around quite frightened.  
  
  
  
"Why? Princess is there something wrong?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Well like don't you think that there are people watching us?" Chichi asked uneasy.  
  
  
  
"Well no, lets just find our breakfast and show Launch, ok?" said Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Ok," replied Chichi.  
  
  
  
From the air four men observed them.  
  
  
  
"We've got a mission boy's," said one of them smirking evilly.  
  
  
  
"We except it you're majesty," they said bowing deeply  
  
  
  
So how did you like chapter 2? Well that's it for now PLEASE REVIEW if you're READING!!!!  
  
See ya Chibi_Chichan. 


	3. Not an easy task

Hey ya all its me Chibi_Chichan!  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi_Chichan blinks at the computer screen that says; Disclaimer. Why do we authours bother I mean everyone knows that we don't own Dragon Ball Z! Chibi_Chichan apologises for no disclaimer on the two first chapters, HEY this is my first shot at a fanfic!!! I wonder who even bothers to read my blabbering?  
  
Kei: Thanks for review and I hope you keep up with your fanfic I Spy. HEY LISTEN UP EVERYBODY READ HER FIC I SPY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT!! Read it today it really excellent! And Kei Tien is what you think he is and the four strangers are what you think they are but Tien will show in later on chapters. Gomen!!  
  
Ok I stop talking about things and get on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Not an easy task *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi and Bulma ran all the way back to their home (A/N They both live in the same house) and opened the door and walked in Bulma who was right behind Chichi slammed the door behind her and Chichi nearly jumped through the ceiling of their house.  
  
  
  
"Bulma don't do that you scared me to DEATH!!" Chichi tried to say calmly.  
  
  
  
"OH gomen, " replied Bulma.  
  
  
  
Hearing the sound of their voices Lunch came into the room from the kitchen and saw them two holding wild boars. Lunch crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
  
  
"Hey where were you two when I was awake?" Lunch asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Er…." Chichi started but couldn't find the words that she was looking for.  
  
  
  
"AHEM!" Bulma cleared her thoart and drove Lunchs attention to her.  
  
  
  
"Well Lunch me and Princess went out to get something for breakfast and……" Bulma explained but didn't know what to say after that.  
  
  
  
"And? " Lunch asked.  
  
  
  
"And I needed an expert like our Princess to find some food for breakfast," Bulma lied and Chichi blushed.  
  
  
  
Lunch raised an eyebrow and unfolded her arms.  
  
  
  
"Sssooo youse two were getting breakfast?" Lunch asked confused because she never knew Chichi was an expert at all.  
  
  
  
"Well…….yes of course we did we er…." Chichi said scratching the back of her head.  
  
  
  
"We brought wild boar!!" Bulma cried proudly not about her capture but Chichi's.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
It had taken Chichi along time to find the running boar but she was just a starter so Bulma couldn't blame her at all. Bulma watched as Chichi tripped over a rock. Bulma ran to her side looking worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Bulma asked lifting up Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I just have to practice a little that's all" Chichi replied jumping out of Bulma's reach and started racing after the wild boar.  
  
  
  
Chichi whispered a few 'darn it's' and 'stupid boar' but that was basically it. Bulma shock her head Lunch was probably waiting and wondering where they were.  
  
  
  
"STOP RUNNING YOU BAKA!!!!" Chichi yelled.  
  
  
  
She was so tired from running and her body was begging her to stop but Chichi's heart told her to keep running and that she was going to get this boar. The boar kept running and sticking its tail at her. Chichi growled under her throat and stopped. She cupped her hands and said some words an old man said: "KA…….ME…..HA………ME……..HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
She blasted the boar with a blue kamehameha and there was a cooked boar. Now Chichi was very tired, she had used a lot of energy and she was huffing and puffing.  
  
  
  
"YEAH!!!! GO CHICHI!!!!!!HOORAY!!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs jumping up and down.  
  
  
  
Chichi grinned at her accomplishment. She slowly walked up to the cooked wild boar.  
  
  
  
"Hey talk about a burnt wild boar," Chichi said laughing happily.  
  
  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
"HHHHAAAA-HHHHHHAAAAAAAA-CCCCCCCHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lunch sneezed.  
  
  
  
"Er bless you Lu-" Chichi said. ( A/N: Hey did Lunch just sneeze? Uh-oh)  
  
  
  
"Who the HELL are you!!!!!!" Lunch yelled she had blonde hair and carried two machine guns.  
  
  
  
"Er……Lunch have you got amnesia, I'm your friend and Kam-" Chichi got cut off. She didn't know that Lunch had a spilt personality.  
  
  
  
"Who the fuck is he?!" Lunch asked shooting everything.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Both Chichi and Bulma yelled at the same time.  
  
  
  
Lunch kept shooting and didn't care about their screams.  
  
  
  
"What is she doing Bulma?" asked Chichi confused of Lunches actions of trying to shot them.  
  
  
  
"She has a spilt personality Chichi ok and she is really bad," Bulma said falling off of a wooden chair she was sitting on.  
  
  
  
"What???!!!" asked Chichi not believing what was wrong with Lunch.  
  
  
  
"I know it sounds weird bu-" Bulma got cut off.  
  
  
  
"HHHHHHAAAAAA-HHHHHHAAAAAAAA-CCCCHHUUU!!!!!!!!" Lunch sneezed again.  
  
  
  
"Bless you!" Bulma said this time.  
  
  
  
"Arigotou," (A/N: I know the spellings wrong right?) replied Lunch grabbing a tissue and blew on it.  
  
  
  
"Hey can we have breakfast I'm hungry?!" Bulma asked hearing a growl coming from her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh! Do you guys hear that?" Chichi asked.  
  
  
  
"Hear what?" asked a confused Lunch.  
  
  
  
"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhh!" Both Chichi and Bulma said at the same time. (A/N: Both of them are full chikily ok?)  
  
  
  
There was a rustling sound coming from a bush and a few whispers from outside of their house. Both Bulma's and Chichi's heart almost stopped. The chikilys have very good ears an they can hear as good as the nameks and saiyans.  
  
  
  
"Whats wrong guys?" asked a confused Lunch who wasn't a chikily.  
  
  
  
"Theres someone outside it could be a enemy, you never know," Chichi whispered tring to keep her voice down.  
  
  
  
"Lets go," Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"Wait, Lunch go warn the amazons I think we'll need all the help we need," Chichi ordered.  
  
  
  
"Yes Princess," Lunch said bowing and ran to find the amazons.  
  
  
  
"Bulma when I need your help I'll call you ok?" commanded Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Yes Princess, good luck," Bulma said giving the thumbs up.  
  
  
  
"Arigotou," Chichi said as she headed out of the house and slowly closed the door tryining not to make a  
  
sound. Chichi ran infront of a bush.  
  
  
  
"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL WARRIOR!!!!!!" Chichi yelled getting into a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
Out came about 1 million people.  
  
  
  
"Oh man their humans, BULMA I NEED YOUR ASISTENCE!" Chichi yelled hoping Bulma would hear her.  
  
  
  
"Coming Princess," replied Bulma doing a few flips and somersaults.  
  
  
  
"Shit," Chichi whispered as the humans started attacking them.  
  
  
  
"Oh man," Bulma groaned as someone kneed her in the stomach.  
  
  
  
"AMAZONS WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!" Chichi yelled as a man punched her in the stomach.  
  
  
  
Then the amazons came running in and started attacking the humans.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
One of the four mens growled and had his fist into balls.  
  
  
  
"How DARE they destroy our army of humans," he said growling again.  
  
  
  
His name was Vegeta. He was the prince of saiyans and had a cold heart and a very bad temper.He had spiky  
  
hair that went up and which was the colour black.  
  
  
  
"Calm down Vegeta we don't need those pathetic excuse of fighters anyways," another man said.  
  
  
  
Kakarrot was his name. He is the Vegeta's rival and helps him capture slaves for their planet. He had spiky  
  
black hair that went everywhere.He had a twin brother and an older brother.  
  
  
  
"Hey check it out that 'female' and that other 'female' have killed over 1000 of humans," the twin brother of  
  
Kakarrot said pointing to Chichi and Bulma.  
  
  
  
This twins name was Tulrus. He looked exactly the same as Kakarrot but his skin was darker then Kakarrots.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Your kidding right?" asked Kakarrot's older brother.  
  
  
  
Kakarrot's older brother was Raditz. He also had spiky hair but it reached down to his knees.  
  
  
  
Vegeta admired the blue-haired females beauty.  
  
  
  
"I most admit everytime I look at that blue-haired 'female' she looks uglier all the time,"(A/N: PLEASE  
  
DON'T FLAME AT ME B/V FANS!!! Gomen!) Vegeta said snickering.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Kakarrot stared at the raven-haired beauty and felt something strange about her.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Kakarrot snapped out of his gaze and turned to where the scream came from and the fight stopped and  
  
everyone turned their vision to where the scream had came from. It was one of the amazons. The youngest out of them all, her name was Lillana and she was only six. She was one of Chichi's and Bulma's best friend but right now she lay there so still that you would think she was dead. And she was. There was a dagger right through her heart and blood was going everywhere. Enraged both Chichi and Bulma clenched their fists.  
  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!AND SHE WAS ONLY SIX!!!!!!!!" both Bulma  
  
and Chichi yelled as tears flooded out of their eyes.  
  
  
  
Then the sky turned black, there was lighting and thunder smashed in the sky. All you could see was Chichi  
  
and Bulma. Then all of a sudden everything went back to normal and everyone couldn't believe their eyes as  
  
they slowly backed awwy from Bulma and Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Yes be afraid be very afraid," Bulma said confidently.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
  
  
Kakarrot, Vegeta, Tulrus and Raditz were all shocked.  
  
  
  
Author note: ::yawns:: Oh I'm so tired it's past 1 o'clock and I stayed up to just type this chapter.This will probably be my longest chapter. ::yawns:: Gomen. I didn't update for a while but now I have. Please review  
  
Or if you don't I will punish you!!!! (I got that from Sailormoon, I'm a big fan.) oh boy my eyes are very  
  
sore and I want to sleep. ::yawns:: please review because I sat on my ass on the computer typing(And my ass  
  
is so sore just because I wanted to do this chapter.  
  
Ok Chibi_Chichan says Ja'ne! 


	4. Uhoh were out numbered!

Hello I just realised that chapter one and two are the same!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! This is sssoo  
  
bad! I HATE my computer!!! It must of stuffed up when I done chapter one and then it fixed it up when I  
  
done chapter two!!!! (starts to bash the computer up)HOW DARE YOU STUPID COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok there is a fighting scene in here and I really suck at making fights so don't flame at me!!!! Just when you review tell me if it was good or in the middle or if it is bad. Ok?  
  
Dark Strawberry: Hey I guess you found my story!! Jee thanks for the review!!!! I love your story too it  
  
rocks and I hope you update chapter 7 soon! I'm really excited to read chapter 7. Your story is going really  
  
good so far and I hope you can keep it up!!  
  
Ok here's chapter 4!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Captured, seen and locked away ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi and Bulma stood there and watched as they crawled away. The Amazon's knew this was their queue to run. They were led by Lunch to a hiding place where they knew no one would find them. The human army ran from Chichi and Bulma.  
  
  
  
"You can run but you can't hide," Chichi whispered.  
  
  
  
"Your not going any where guys," Bulma nodded to Chichi in agreement.  
  
  
  
Bulma ran forward and punched the guy in the back. The man groaned and tried to fight back but Bulma was  
  
too fast and he couldn't see her at all. Chichi came charging up to a human woman and kicked her in the  
  
stomach and the lady tried to punch her in the face but Chichi just dodged it. Chichi kept dodging and blocking the woman's every moves.  
  
  
  
"That's it! Take this!" Chichi kicked her in the guts and picked her up and threw her to the ground hard.Then she started to attack other guys.  
  
  
  
Bulma blocked the guy's pathetic punches and kicks. Then decided to start fighting back and kicked the guy in the groin.  
  
  
  
"HIYA!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled as she elbowed him in the back once again.  
  
  
  
He fell to the ground with a silent thud. Satisfied Bulma attacked a bunch who were trying to do a sneak attack on her. She kneed a woman in the stomach then smacked her to the ground. Chichi attacking a man done a roundhouse kick on his face and he was sent flying back.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The fight continued and Vegeta, Kakarrot, Tulrus and Radtiz still watched them.  
  
  
  
"We should help them their losing against pathetic women's and they haven't touched them at all!" Raditz pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Who cares, we'll help them as soon as they lose a little more people," Kakarrot answered.  
  
  
  
"Well their just pathetic humans anyways so how come they can turn into super saiyans and I can't!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta at least you know two more people you can get jealous of!" Kakarrot joked.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta shouted raising his voice.  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok come on guys lets go and capture all of them!!" Kakarrot announced.  
  
  
  
"YEAH!!!" they all cheered as they flew towards Chichi and Bulma.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi recognised them charging up to them.  
  
  
  
"Bulma their coming AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Chichi warned as a bunch of humans teamed up on her and started to beat her up.  
  
  
  
"Chichi were out numbered!!!" Bulma yelled as she was too getting beaten to the ground.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was a cliffhanger and it was so short!!! Oh just wait for chapter 5. Yeah I've finished chapter 4!!YEAH!! *starts to celebrate* ^_^ I'm happy ok that's all and I hope you review!  
  
Advertising corner  
  
Read all of Kei's stories! They rule! Ok and read a Kiss to make it feel better! An original G(K)/CC fic set on the time of the tournament. Two chapters so far but their long and good so try and read it!  
  
Advise corner  
  
Don't listen to strangers and you know that. If your driving try and not slip into a micro sleep. Don't eat too much KFC or MACCA's cause they are very UNHEALTHY!! If you want to lose weight badly talk to a docter just in case.  
  
Ok that's all my advise.  
  
Good luck if you are doing a story. Ja'ne! 


	5. Can we destroy them?

Hey I'm back with so many reviews!! YAH!! *gives every reviewer a small trophy with Goku and Chichi on it standing and giving them the thumbs up* Thank you everyone for your reviews!  
  
DBZbeauty: Thanks heaps for your review and heres more!  
  
Ren-chan: Thanks heaps for all of your reviews and your story rocks! Did you think the kamehameha was funny? I did too! I just made it up on the spot. Please update chapter 3 for Deceptive love.  
  
Kei: Thanks so much for your reviews! You know you have read my fic ever since the time I put it out! So thanks for stickin' with me! Ok and it's ok for the plug. And I know that was so short chapter 4 but hey you can't blame me I'm a Virgo and I'm too lazy to add more detail. Jeez did you have Goku and Kakarot with you cause uh their both the same it's just that he has a different way to say his name. Boy if there were two of Goku everyone would get all confused. Please update chapter 8 for I spy and email me if you do.  
  
Ok that's all my thanks for the reviews and please don't flame at me because chapter 1 and chapter 2 are simply the same just a little changed don't get angry that's how bad my computer is! All truth! Ok time for the BORING disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Me….no….own….me….very……poor……me…..no…..own…..nothing! There are you happy cause I totally hate doing the disclaimer! It's so BORING! I don't know why we Authors bother I mean this is stupid everyone knows we own nothing!!  
  
Ok, ok get on with the story is that what you want? *hears cheers* Ok then on with the story…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Can we destroy them? *~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi was beaten to the ground.  
  
  
  
'No I can't let them beat me not with out revenge. No not with out revenge NO! Liliana I'm not giving up! You'll see I'll get revenge!' Chichi thought as she started to power up.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Bulma screamed in pain.  
  
  
  
"Hang on Bulma and Chichi," whispered Launch from her hiding place. "Come on guys! CHARGE!" Lunch ordered.  
  
  
  
The Amazons charged and started to pry off the humans who were pounding Chichi and Bulma down to the ground. Some of the Amazons suffered some injuries but continued to fight. Then there was a explosion of power from both Chichi and Bulma.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta, Kakarrot, Tulrus, Raditz, (A/N: *starts laughing* you know what? You Raditz's name it has 'ditz' in it! Its actually very funny! Raditz: You dare mock my name! Chibi_Chichan: Uh-oh I should of shutted my mouth his going to kill me! AAAAHHH! *starts to run from Raditz* Ok back to the story! =O) were finally on the battlefield and watched as the Amazons started to destroy their army of humans.  
  
  
  
"Oh just great here comes the great women of destruction! Look at those women dear Prince they dare destroy our army!" Tulrus growled.  
  
  
  
"They won't defeat us!" Vegeta said smirking evilly.  
  
  
  
"Sure they won't their so weak against us," Raditz also said grinning widely.  
  
  
  
"Hmph," Kakarrot mumbled staring at the battle.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at Kakarrot?" asked his twin brother Tulrus.  
  
  
  
"Hmph," was the answer.  
  
  
  
Tulrus stared in the direction Kakarrot was staring at.  
  
  
  
'A little to the right no a little to the left a little bit down no no no a little bit up there! That's what his staring at!' Tulrus proudly thought. He had just discovered what Kakarrot was staring at. And found it quite interesting to stare at. In the direction they were staring at stood a young girl about 14. She had blonde hair and deep teal eyes. (A/N: Is that how you spell it? Please tell me!) Her outfit she wore was perfect it showed every curve she had. She had a few cuts and bruises but that was ok she still looked beautiful.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww has Karrot-chanie wanie got a crushie washie?" Tulrus asked using a mother like voice.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP! I do NOT have a crush!" Kakarrot yelled blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
  
  
Raditz and Vegeta decided to listen to the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Karrot-chan's in love! Karrot-chan's in love!" Tulrus said skipping around Kakrrot like a little girl.  
  
  
  
"I am NOT in love!!! SHUT UP!!!" Kakarrot ordered.  
  
  
  
"I will not! Karrot-chan's in love! Karrot-chan's in love!" Tulrus repeated skipping around Kakarrot like a little girl all over again and again.  
  
  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" both Vegeta and Raditz started to laugh.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi was beating up a guy.  
  
  
  
"Bulma can we destroy these guys?"  
  
  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BAHAHAHAHAH!!! That was such an evil cliffhanger! I know I left that on the chapter before but who cares?! I might do it again but I don't know when. Oh too bad! Poor Kakarrot his being bullied by his own twin brother! Ok please review!  
  
Advertising corner  
  
Hey why don't you read Deceptive love by Ren-chan! Its an excellent fic and it is going real good but I'm just sayin' if you haven't read it read it NOW! Its not finished yet but its got two chapters up. Oh I hope she updates real soon I'm getting tired of waiting!  
  
Advise corner  
  
Lets see now….if you want something over and done with slow down a little and think about it. Do you really want to do it? If not don't do it at all even if people are putting you under pressure don't worry its your choice not their choice. But if people are depending on you maybe you should give it try. If it doesn't work try again! If you don't want to do it again then don't worry you don't have to do it! Just remember its not somebodies else's choice its up to you to do what you think!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	6. Pain is the game

Hello and I'm very sorry to Devils lil imp for not thanking you! I would just like to thank….  
  
Devils lil imp: Thanks for your review!  
  
Ren-chan: Thanks for your review! *giggles*  
  
Kei: Thanks now I know the difference to Kakarrot and Goku! Umm Kakarrot's not in love with another girl. Let me straighten it out for you. Chichi and Bulma are super chikilys! ~_^ Hehehe you never thought I would do that ey? Ok I hope that straightened it out for you! *points to a confused Tulrus* Haha! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! *gets chased of by Tulrus trying to blast her into the next dimension*  
  
DBZbeauty: Thanks heaps for your review!  
  
Senaca: Thanks for your review!  
  
LiToxMoNKeY: Welcome back and thanks for your review!  
  
Ok that's all now on with chapter 6….  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi was getting weaker and weaker with every attack she blocked and done. Bulma looked quite tired too.  
  
  
  
"Bulma I can't do this!" Chichi screamed as a few of the punches hit her.  
  
  
  
"Yes you can Chichi cause I believe in you!" Bulma screamed also as a few of the punches and kicks got her.  
  
  
  
'Yes you can Chichi cause I believe in you!' Bulma's words echoed in Chichi head. Chichi's head throbbed in her head fiercely.  
  
  
  
"I can't! I can't! I can't! NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Chichi yelled in pain.  
  
  
  
Chichi stood up and blocked every single move they gave her then she attacked them easily with out losing any energy. Chichi ran up to where Bulma was and fought off the people killing her.  
  
  
  
"Bulma are you alright?" Chichi asked when all the people were killed.  
  
  
  
"Arigotou Chichi, arigotou," Bulma said as she rose to her feet.  
  
  
  
"Thinking what I'm thinking Bulma?" Chichi said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh," Bulma replied.  
  
  
  
"Lets do it!" Chichi and Bulma cheered.  
  
  
  
They both jumped forward and attacked the humans one by one or you could say they attacked them all at the same time.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Interesting lets defeat them and take them back to Vegeta-sei!" Kakarrot ordered.  
  
  
  
"Hey stupid! I'm the one who makes orders!" Vegeta yelled whacking Kakarrot on the head.  
  
  
  
"OW! Why did you do that for!" Kakarrot growled holding his head.  
  
  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
"Ok lets go! Hehehe," Tulrus cheered.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Please don't kill the author please! I had writers block so don't blame me! I this story all planned out but now I think I'm trying to put more detail in it that's all! Ok gotta go its my buggy brothers turn on the net.  
  
Preview: Vegeta and Kakarrot are battling Chichi and Bulma one on one! Kakarrot has the upper hand but Chichi is still going to try and defeat him. Will she defeat him? Or will she and the others get captured and turned into slaves? Don't wanna miss the next chapter of Lifes tough!  
  
Advertisement corner  
  
  
  
Um ok this is not Dragon ball z but hey I'm doing it for my sister since she needs help with her fic. If you review on her fic I would really appreciate it. Well her fic is Sailormoon and its called Distorted love and I hope any of you read it if you like Sailormoon at all.  
  
  
  
Advise corner  
  
  
  
No advise really just be careful ok?  
  
  
  
Ja'ne! 


	7. Faraway from home

It's me Chibi_Chichan! I'm here with chapter 7! Sorry for keeping you waiting but hey! I've got no time! ***Editor's notes*** Man, you can't spell!!! (ha ha, luv ya sis! ~.^) Thanks to these people for their reviews:  
  
im an idiot: Ah... Thanks.  
  
Ren-chan: Like thanks.  
  
Senaca: Cool thanks.  
  
The indestructable kawaii one: Thanks!!!  
  
Litoxmonkey: Your welcome! Thanks!  
  
Kei: Thankyou! Like totally! Thanks!  
  
Chi-chi: I have finally updated! Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four men flew towards Bulma and Chichi as they battled off some humans.  
  
"Ha! They don't look so tough!" Turles laughed.  
  
"Ha! Shut up!" Radditz joined Turles.  
"What?! How rude! You can't say that!" Turles wined.  
  
"Hey your shoelace is untied!" Raditz pointed at Turles shoes while slowly moving backwards.  
  
"You think I'm that dumb? I haven't got any shoelaces!!!" Turles said. Then all of a sudden he *TRIPPED* over.  
  
"I warned you, but you never listen to me do you? Huh?! Huh?!" Raditz laughed. Turles growled and stood up.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta laughed. Kakarrot came up to Turles.  
  
"Now who's the dumb one? Oh how sad is little Turly - Wurly hurt?" Kakarrot asked in a mother like voice. Turles growled. "Listen to who's mad now!" Kakarrot laughed.  
  
"It's not funny!" Turles winched. He started stomping his feet like a little kid. They all stopped laughing and stared at him.  
  
"We're really sorry..." Kakarrot apologised for them. They were silent for awhile. "NOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" They started laughing. Vegeta straighten himself up.  
  
"Hey, you, go get the amazons!" Vegeta pointed to both Turles and Radditz. "Me and Karrot-chan will get the women," Vegeta smirked at his use of his pet name for Kakkarot.  
  
"Shut up!" Kakarrot growled as Turles and Radditz started teasing him.  
  
They flew closer and closer to Chichi and Bulma at an alarming rate. Before Chichi knew it, she was punched in the back and sent flying backwards. Chichi hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Oh man," Chichi groaned.  
  
"Hey, Miss. Super blonde or whatever you are! I thought you were suppose to be tough!" Kakarrot teased.  
  
Chichi growled and clenched her fists, then calmed down. "Well look who's talking, you're the one that attacked me from behind. If you must know, only weaklings attack from behind," Chichi replied, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Kakarrot asked, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"And why should I tell you?" Chichi responded, also getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Chichi tried to kick him in the stomach but he dodged it. Then Chichi tried to punch him. Kakarrot caught it. "I'll ask you again: You are not from around here, are you?" Kakarrot asked once again. And once again Chichi tried to punch him and again Kakarrot caught it. She tried to free her hands but it was no use.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
"Surrender while you can woman!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Why don't you shut up MAN!" Bulma replied attempting to punch him. Vegeta dodged it and threw something at Bulma. Then all of a sudden it tied around her and she was stunned. Slowly her hair changed back to her original colour. And she fell slowly to the ground and Vegeta caught her.  
  
"Ha, now who's the one shutting up?" Vegeta asked the unconscious Bulma. He slowly headed to Kakarrot and the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are going to do us?!" Chichi demanded as they locked them up in some type of cage.  
  
Kakarrot laughed. "We're going to sell you at our planet as slave's!!!" Kakarrot laughed again and so did the others. Chichi gritted her teeth and Bulma stared in disgust at them. Their lives were about to change..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~.^  
  
"King we have retrieved the slaves you have ordered," Vegeta bowed deeply on his knees. "They happen to be females and-"  
  
"I don't care as long as this business keeps going! The five saiyans have fallen in love with these slaves even if the rules of the gods are not to love anyone who is not a saiyan. Ten have already viciously killed their slaves!" King Vegeta yelled.  
  
"We will do our best," Kakarrot answered for all of them. They slowly moved towards the door and Kakarrot turned around and saw King Vegeta's cold stare, which could just stab right through him. Kakarrot slowly turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They were slowly carried to a dungeon, which was dark and gloomy.  
  
"Chichi how are we gonna get out of here?" Bulma asked shaking from the coldness. Chichi didn't reply, she was looking at something ahead. Not as pleasant as it was from afar, when they moved closer. "I think were sold Bulma... For good...." Chichi whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's all for now! Sorry it was so short! But I promise the next one will be longer and better if I didn't have so much homework! *sigh* Anyways thanks to everyone have been reading this story! I'm sorry for the long delay!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
Love ~.^: Chibi_Chichan!!!! 


End file.
